1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for preventing a car burglar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art prevention against car burglar comprises providing a burglar preventing switch in series to an engine starting circuit. The burglar preventing switch is turned on only at the time when a predetermined operation is done.
Accordingly, if a thief is to start up an engine for the purpose of burglarizing a car, the engine does not go as he is totally not acquainted with how to operate particularly therefor. Thus the car can be prevented from burglar.
Such prevention against car burglar is then disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 158742/1983, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 124553/1985, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 42459/1988 and others.
However, in the prior art system mentioned as above, the engine must once be shut down so as to prevent a car burglar. Thus, equipment (such as, for example, air conditioner, heater, defroster and necessary others) operating so far to keep the environmental conditions of a car room comfortable must also be stopped, thus deteriorating the environmental conditions before the driver returns to the car.